Metropolis
Official Name: City of Metropolis Nicknames: The Big Apricot; The City of Tomorrow; The Monarch City Former Aliases: New Troy Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Location Details Universe: Multiverse Galaxy: Milky Way Galaxy Star System: Sol system Planet: Earth, Earth-One and Earth-Two Country: United States of America Identity: The existance of this location is known to the general populace of Earth. First Appearance: (as unnamed Canadian City) Action Comics #1; (as American city) Action Comics #16 History History: History unknown. Characteristics Area/Dimensions: 125 sq mi Population: 6,000,000 (1990 census) Points of Interest Neighborhoods * Bakerline * Lafayette * Hell's Gate * Hob's Bay * Hypersector * New Troy * Park Ridge * Mount Royal * New Town * Oak Town * Queensland Park * St. Martin's Island * Suicide Slum Parks and Recreational areas * Centennial Park * Metropolis Park * Outlook Park * Shuster Arena Dining * Chez Joey's * Besselo Restaurant Waterways * Hobb's River * Metropolis Bay * West River Businesses * Commerce Bank of Metropolis * Kenmore Bowling Alley * Lexcorp * Metropolis Grande Hotel * Project: Cadmus * Stagg Enterprises * S.T.A.R. Labs * Superman Museum (30th century) * WayneTech Media News, television and radio * Bridwell Communications * Daily Planet * Daily Star * Galaxy Communications * Metropolis Daily News * Newstime Magazine * Whisper, The * WJAB-TV * WLEX-TV * WMET-TV * WGBS-TV Sports Teams * Metropolis Mammoths - Hockey (Wales Conference) * Metropolis Meteors - Baseball (National League) * Metropolis Meteors - Football (National Conference) Other Locations * 1938 Sullivan Lane * 344 Clinton Street * 8th Precinct (Metropolis Special Crimes Unit) * Avenue of Tomorrow * Centennial Hotel * Constitution Plaza * Hobb's Ferry Naval Base * Hotel Metropolis * Jules Verne Extra-Terrestrial Museum * Lena Luthor Science Explorarium * Metro Square * Metropolis City Hospital * Metropolis Museum of Art * Metropolis University * S.A.I. Dam * Shuster Hall * Steelworks * Stryker's Island Penitentiary * Sullivan Place * Superboy Memorial Statue * Superman Memorial Statue * Topaz Lane * Union Station People Heroes The following is a list of super-heroes known to have either lived and/or operated out of Metropolis at some point in their lives. This list includes characters who are germain to both Pre-Crisis and Post-Crisis versions of Metropolis. * Agent Liberty * Gangbuster * Guardian (Jim Harper) * Legion of Super-Heroes (30th-31st century) * Superboy (Kon-El) * Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) * Supergirl (Matrix) * Supergirl (Silver Age) * Superman * Superman (Earth-One) * Superman (Earth-Two) Villains The following is a list of super-villains known to have either lived and/or operated out of Metropolis at some point in their lives. This list includes characters who are germain to both Pre-Crisis and Post-Crisis versions of Metropolis. * Bizarro * Brainiac * Brainiac 13 * Doomsday * Kryptonite Man * Lex Luthor * Metallo * Prankster * Rampage * Talia Head * Toyman (Winslow Schott) Other People The following is a list of civilians known to have either lived and/or operated out of Metropolis at some point in their lives. This list includes characters who are germain to both Pre-Crisis and Post-Crisis versions of Metropolis. * Big Words I (Anthony Rodriguez) * Big Words II (Anthony Rodriguez) * Bill Henderson * Dan Turpin * Flip (Walter Johnson) * Gabby I (John Gabrielli) * Gabby II (John Gabrielli) * Gretchen Kelley * Hope * Jimmy Olsen * Jimmy Olsen (Earth-One) * Lana Lang (Earth-One) * Lois Lane * Lucy Lane * Maggie Sawyer * Mercy * Morgan Edge * Perry White * Ron Troupe * Scrapper I (Patrick MacGuire) * Scrapper II (Patrick MacGuire) * Sydney Happersen * Tobey Raynes * Tommy Thompkins I * Tommy Thomplins II * Vincent Edge * Walter Johnson I Notes * No special notes. Trivia * One of Metropolis' most popular children's television programs is Captain Carrot and his Amazing Zoo Crew. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * Metropolis article at Wikipedia References * Atlas of the DC Universe; Paul Kupperberg, Mayfair Games, 1990 * Ultimate Guide to Superman; Scott Beatty, DK Publishing * DC Universe Roleplaying Game; West End Games, 1999 ---- Category: Locations Category:Cities